Tuberculosis (TB) is a disease caused by the bacterium Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb), and is spread from person to person through the air. It is estimated that one-third of world's population are latently infected by Mtb. Despite the availability of effective anti-TB drugs, such as isoniazide and rifampin, TB is still one of the world's deadliest diseases. According to World Health Organization, there were 9.4 million new TB cases and 1.7 million people died from TB in 2009. [Global tuberculosis control: WHO report 2010.WHO//HTM/TB/2010.7]. Development of new agents that reduce the duration and complexity of current therapies, as well as effectively kill emerging resistant mutants, multiple drug resistant TB and extensively drug resistant TB, would have a major impact on the TB therapy.